Caster (Charles Darwin)
Summary Caster is an Caster-class Servant able to be summoned for the Holy Grail War. Caster's True Name is Charles Darwin, the scientist who revolutionized the scientific field with her studies on evolution and natural selection. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Caster of the Galapagos, Charles Darwin Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Caster-class Servant, Scientist, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Healing, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Creation (Via Item Creation), Limited Reality Warping and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Via Territory Creation), Probability Manipulation (Able to make the impossible become possible Via Pioneer of the Stars), Information Analysis (Via Observation of the Species and Origin of the Species), Power Bestowal (Via Polymorphism of Finches), Power Nullification (Can wipe out the Mystery that provides magecraft and Servants most of their power), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Telepathy, Possession (Non-combat applicable), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in a digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack and Serenity) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is not physically-inclined and thus not fit for direct physical combat due to her nature as a magus, but should still be stronger than the finest athletes has even the weakest Servants can crush skulls like eggshells in their fingertips) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has D-rank agility, making her comparable to Halloween Elizabeth Báthory, Caster Gilles de Rais, Helena Blavatsky, Medea Lily, Mephistopheles, Merlin, Mozart, Paracelsus, Shakespeare, and Zhuge Liang) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, Island level with Observation Barrier (Unable to be damaged by anything weaker than A++ Rank strength or a B-Rank Noble Phantasm) Stamina: High (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping.) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Journal, Magnifying Glass Intelligence: Darwin is a veritable genius when it comes to observing and recording data to discover something's origins and functions, her mind being described even by herself as a machine that accepts large quantities of facts and breaks them down into sets of definite laws. Her aptitude for observation is so great that she is able to understand things on a conceptual level and is even able to discern and remove the Mystery surrounding Servants and magecraft. She is also noted as being an intellectual colleague of Charles Babbage. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Noble Phantasm Origin of the Species: A Study of the Natural Selection of Heroes: An A-Rank, Anti-Mystery Noble Phantasm and a passive Noble Phantasm representative of Darwin’s studies of evolution and natural selection that completely revolutionized the scientific field. The longer she observes something the more she understands it on a conceptual level, including its functions, its source of magic, and its strengths and weaknesses. If she comes to a full understanding of it she can discern its origins, thus removing its mystery and reducing its power to nothing. Class Skills Item Creation ©: A Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items. In Darwin’s case, this is normally reserved to objects related to studying or recording data. Territory Creation (B): A Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. At this rank, Creation of a 'Workshop' becomes possible. This skill allows Darwin to create a replica of the HMS Beagle, the famous ship used in her studies around the world. Due to having some armaments, should one capable of captaining a ship be present when it is created it can also double as an impromptu B-Class weapon. Personal Skills Pioneer of the Stars (EX): A unique skill possessed by figures who have become turning points in human history. Due to her contributions to the science of evolution, her proposition that all species of life have descended over time from common ancestors, having become widely accepted as a foundational concept in science, Darwin possesses an EX-Rank in this skill. This allows her to turn things that are perceived as "impossible" into "possible events" with the resources she has at her disposal. Observation of the Species (A): An advanced and much broader application of Human Observation, this skill allows the user to observe and understand not only people, but any living thing. Any being that qualifies as ‘alive’ is able to be studied and understood in every aspect. Polymorphism of Finches (B): A Skill that acts as an anti-personal application of Self-Evolution. This allows the user to induce rapid evolutionary changes in others, be they humans, animals, plants, and even inanimate objects such as machines to an extent. At B-Rank Darwin is able to grant allies enhanced abilities that they already possess as well as the creation of new minor abilities, but is unable to grant full skills. Animal Communication (D): The communication of intention with animals that do not speak a 'language of words'. Since it's not like the intellect of the animals improve, very complex nuances are not conveyed. In Darwin’s case, she is not able to directly communicate with animals, but due to her extensive studies on the behavior and patterns of animals she is able to understand them to an extent. Magecraft Observation Barrier: A barrier used for both protection from outside threats and for isolation to better allow Darwin to focus on observing the things she is studying in the field. Creates an A+ Rank dome barrier (Cannot be damaged by anything less than an A++ Rank attack or B Rank Noble Phantasm). Mana Transfer: A spell used to transfer a set amount of mana from one Servant to another. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Spirits Category:Mages Category:Scientists Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 9